<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Protective Nature of Cats by TrashcanKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503970">The Protective Nature of Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty'>TrashcanKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ursa and Leo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Some Humor, antics, some minor angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valtor is once again being berated for some failure or other by his mothers. It happens so often he tends to tune it out now. And he would have done so this time too, if not for something tiny squirming in his coat pocket (and potentially into his heart).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ursa and Leo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Protective Nature of Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is before Ursa and Leo are officially Griffin and Valtor's, back when the plan was still to get rid of them after they were done being bottlefed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Protective Nature of Cats</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hated these ‘meetings’ with a passion. All they were going to do was bitch and moan at him for not being better or faster or smarter.</p><p>(As if he was the only one at fault. The intel they’d gotten was all wrong, how could he have possibly known about the ambush?)</p><p>They were screeching at him, hammering it home about how useless he was, how stupid and inept.</p><p>Something moved. Inside of his coat pocket, something squirmed around. “Meiw.” It was soft, squeaky, and in his pocket. He was quick, sliding his hand inside. Warm, fuzzy, small. Dammit.</p><p>(The cat purred, thrilled to feel his touch. Which one was it?)</p><p>Ursa. Ursa had snuck into his pockets. (Had to be Ursa with the short, warm fur. No tail to feel of.)</p><p>“Did you hear that sisters?” Belladonna asked, her anger taking a pause to her curiosity. Lysslis and Tharma looked around, frowning, eyes turning to Valtor.</p><p>“Please say that pathetic noise wasn’t from you, Boy.” Tharma snipped. Valtor forced his head up, his gaze looking ahead.</p><p>“Of course not. I’d never make such a noise.” Valtor gave a look. “Do you not know me, Mother Tharma?”</p><p>The elder witch had electricity running off her body, her anger spiking. “I don’t care for your tone.”</p><p>Belladonna stepped between them. “Enough. It could have been one of those damn familiars sneaking around.” She shook her head. “You can’t explain to those witches they need to keep their <em>pets</em> on a leash.”</p><p>“Or at home.” Lysslis growled. “This is no place for pets.”</p><p>Valtor had to agree with her there. Too much was inside of Obsidian’s walls that could cause harm to small animals, and too many people who would love nothing more than to torment them.</p><p>“Mreow?” Ursa perked up again, moving around in his pocket. Moving more and more until-</p><p>A little black head poked out from his pocket. Lysslis recoiled, her face distorting.</p><p>Tharma glowered, her gaze turning to Belladonna. “A kitten?!”</p><p>“Why the hell do you have one of those putrid beasts?” Lysslis growled out, shadows swarming around her. Ursa pinned his ears back, hissing in her direction.</p><p>Valtor swore, trying to push Ursa back into his pocket. The kitten didn’t budge, keeping his head out and hissing with more force.</p><p>Tharma’s electricity cackled, thunderbolts crackling down around them.</p><p>He swore, his hands creating a barrier around him and Ursa both. (There was no way he was going to bring the charred body of the black kitten back to Griffin. No way in hell.)</p><p>Ursa hopped out of his pocket, flopping a bit as he hit the ground. He stood up, as proud as he could despite being only a few inches tall and still shaky on his legs. The kitten gave another growl and hiss. Anger radiating from the small bundle of black fur.</p><p>(Warmth flooded him. Ursa was so small, but determined to defend himself against his mothers… How brave… And stupid.)</p><p>“Valtor! What is the meaning of this?!” Belladonna hissed out, her hands raised. Ice encircled his shielding spell, shattering it and making him and Ursa sitting ducks.</p><p>The kitten bowed up, hissing again. Valtor swore, reaching down and grabbing the kitten, making sure to hold him in such a way he couldn’t squirm free. “My apologies Mother… Seems I picked up a hitchhiker from my last mission…”</p><p>Lysslis glared. “I don’t care why it’s here. Get rid of it.”</p><p>Belladonna and Tharma turned to their sister. She had ducked in behind the other two, as if hiding from the kitten’s gaze. “Oh hell, don’t tell me you’re still scared of a pussycat, Lysslis. You’ve had centuries to get over that.”</p><p>“Those <em>things</em> can see through illusions and into the very soul, Tharma… My magic doesn’t work when they’re around. So forgive me for being cautious around them.” She snipped.</p><p>(Interesting… Ursa may have just earned his keep… And Leo’s too.)</p><p>“I’ll get rid of him. Don’t worry.” He laid his hand on top of Ursa’s head, trying to soothe the angered kitten while he sensed out Griffin’s presence. A soft spell escaped his lips, Ursa disappearing.</p><p>“There… He’s gone.”</p><p>Tharma snorted. “You could have given him to me… I needed new test subjects.” Valtor gave an apologetic bow.</p><p>“I was only trying to ease Mother Lysslis’ worry, Mother Tharma…” Play up to one and he could escape the wrath of the other. Divide and conquer.</p><p>Belladonna pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s get back to business… Shall we?”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Valtor walked into his and Griffin’s home base, two collars jingling in his hands. Tiny things with neutral colors, the tags being the ‘fancy’ part. (Constellations of Ursa and Leo, their namesakes engraved onto the tags.)</p><p>“Want to explain to me why Ursa popped in on my meeting with Mandragora?” Griffin asked, one hand on her hip, one holding Leo, and little Ursa laying perched on her shoulder. “Or do I want to know?”</p><p>Valtor gave a sheepish smile. “I had to do something… Mother Tharma was going to try and kill him.”</p><p>Griffin’s expression changed, one hand cupping Ursa protectively. (And she claimed to hate having them around. Yet here she is, toting them like children.)</p><p>“Why does she even know about him?”</p><p>“Because your son snuck into my coat pocket and fell asleep. I didn’t realize until I was in the middle of being chastised for our latest ambush and he felt the need to make himself known at that moment.”</p><p>Griffin shot him a look. “My <em>son</em>? We’re not keeping them, Valtor. You know that.” She paused. “And why is it when they get into trouble, they’re my children and not yours? You’re the one who can’t be left alone for more than two hours without getting into something.”</p><p>Valtor chuckled, gesturing to the kittens. “Oh please, you know we’re going to keep them. You’re always carrying them around.”</p><p>“They don’t get into trouble like this.” A glare. “They nap with you.”</p><p>“Because you don’t know how to rest to save your life.” Valtor teased, walking a little closer so he could scoop up Leo. The honey colored, fluffy kitten gave a yawn and snuggled close, a soft purr rumbling around him.</p><p>Ursa saw his chance and moved to get into Griffin’s arms, laying his head on her chest. Griffin just rolled her eyes, stroking his fur. “We’d get into trouble if we kept them.”</p><p>“Darkar has his gator hounds and shadow creatures. Kalshara has those skkee birds. Even Mother Tharma has a few… Pets.” (Test subjects… But still.)</p><p>“Valtor.”</p><p>“I got them collars.” He showed her the bits of cloth and leather, making sure she got a good look at the tags.</p><p>Her eyes softened, a sigh escaping her lips. “You sure about this?”</p><p>“Ursa tried to threaten my mothers because he could feel I was upset with them… And if that doesn’t warrant for them to stay…” He paused. “I think it’d be good for the two of us to have them…”</p><p>“I mean… We’re not always on the same missions and we both agree that it’s not good for us to be alone for too long… They’d make good companions and they couldn’t tell a soul what we say…” Valtor made his case.</p><p>Griffin smiled, using her free hand to take his, clasping a bit to the collars. “You’re lucky they’re litter trained already.” She teased, the fondness in her voice. She kissed his cheek before moving to kiss the top of Leo’s and Ursa’s heads.</p><p>“They’ll need to be sure to get vaccinated… And fixed. I don’t think either of us wants to deal with more kittens in the future.”</p><p>“We could get a few toys. Cat beds.”</p><p>“Definitely getting them cat beds. I’m not having them in the bed with us.” Griffin gestured. “I’m not.” Valtor wanted to laugh.</p><p>“No kittens in the bed with us. Got it.” He set Leo down, taking the collar meant for him. “Alright Leo… Let’s see how this looks.” He was careful as he placed the collar, making sure not to snag any of the kitten’s fuzzy locks in the buckle. “It suits him.”</p><p>Leo glanced down at his neck, shaking his head to hear the tags jingle. “He’ll get used to it.” Griffin cooed, scratching his head. “Your turn, Ursa.” She set the bobtailed kitten down beside his brother.</p><p>Valtor set his collar in place too, watching as Ursa seemed to adjust to the extra weight. “It’s official boys, you’re home.”</p><p>Two sets of golden eyes seemed to smile at him, a stereo of purrs going off.</p><p>(Maybe this family thing would work out for him…)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>